With the world becoming increasingly dependant on electronics and communication networks, the number of devices connected to data networks is rapidly increasing and higher data rates are being demanded. In this regard, the increased demand for multimedia content, and High Definition multimedia content in particular, is a major force driving the demand for higher speed networks. Accordingly, there is a growing need for new transmission technologies enabling higher transmission rates. Moreover, cost considerations are driving a demand to increase the capabilities of existing copper cabling infrastructures. Accordingly, there has been, and continues to be, great amounts of effort spent on increasing the capabilities of Ethernet networks; since Ethernet is by far the predominant networking technology. In this regard, standards such as 1 GBASE-T for 1 Gbps data rates over twisted pair, and 10 GBASE-T for 10 Gbps data rates over twisted pair cabling have been developed and are seeing increased deployment in a wide variety of applications. Additionally, future standards currently being developed seek to push data rates for Ethernet network even higher. However, with the increase in data rates more sophisticated signal processing is required. Additionally, higher data rates and more advanced circuitry may increase power consumption in networks and networking devices.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.